


Any Other Way

by SneetchesToo



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Prompt #95: “It’s not that easy.”
Relationships: Rox Valenzuela/Ethan Willis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Any Other Way

Ethan wasn’t entirely sure why Rox was staring at him from across the bed with that look on her face, but it was scaring him.

In fact, it was scary him so much that he scooted back a little bit, putting a little space between them as he stared back at her.

“You okay there Rox…?” He was honestly afraid of her answer and he found himself holding his breath a little as he waited for a response.

“You know, it’s not that easy.” He raised an eyebrow as she let out a sigh after her words.

He had no idea what she was talking about.

“What’s not that easy?” But he was curious as to why whatever it was had her looking so serious at a quarter to midnight.

“Being your wife.” Oh?

“Excuse me?” Her response was so random and he had no idea what to make of it.

She was the one who had said ‘yes’ to his marriage proposal last year.

She was the one who wanted a courthouse wedding because she wanted to be married before their son entered the world.

She was the one who was now insisting on a giant party to celebrate their five anniversary.

“It’s pretty exhausting actually.” He was pretty certain that he was the one who should be exhausted at this point.

“Really. Why is that?” But, to be honest, he knew he wasn’t the easiest person to live with.

“Because you’re a lot of work.” So was that where Henry got it from?

“I’m a lot of work? Have you ever been married to yourself? You’re the one who’s a lot of work.” In fact, she was more work than he had ever imagined.

Not that he would take that back.

Not in a million years.

She was his best-friend and she was the best mother to their son.

He wouldn’t trade her for anything and he hoped that she knew that.

“I am not a lot of work Ethan! You take that back.” Although, sometimes, he thought about it.

“I bet Emo would beg to differ.” He knew the woman thought Rox was crazy sometimes, hell, they all did, their son included.

“Don’t you bring her into this.” But why not, he needed backup. “Besides, this was a conversation about you…”

She was making that pouty face that always did him in and he suddenly understood why everyone was unable to say ‘no’ to Henry.

Even at six months old he had perfected that pout.

And it got him whatever he wanted.

“And why am I lot of work?” He wanted to know what made him so hard to live with anyway.

“You just are.” Valid reason right there. “I’m always having to worry about you. You’re always running into trouble.”

That was true, he normally was always getting some kind of trouble.

But he couldn’t help it, it was his job.

“Me? You’re normally the one leading me into said trouble.” Rox had only been back at work for a month since taking time off to have their son and they were already turning heads and pissing off attendings.

Mario to be specific.

Not that the younger man would ever say anything to them about it.

“Hush.” But Rox damn good and well that she was the ring leader in all of this.

She always had been.

It had been one of the first things he had been attracted to about her.

“Well, it’s true.” He loved his woman strong and fearless.

And sometimes, even a little reckless.

“Is not!” But he knew that he made her worry.

Just like she made him worry.

He knew that neither of them would ever stop.

“You know, if I’m so much work, why don’t you just leave me then?” He raised an eyebrow as she gave him a look that said he was crazy.

She had had her chance to make a run for it.

Twice actually.

And why she stayed around and married his ass he would never fully understand.

“Because I love you too much.” And then there was that.

“I love you too much too.” And he always would love her.

Through thick and thin.

No matter what.

"Really? Even though I’m so much work?” She rolled her eyes as he reached out and tugged her toward him, smiling when their noses brushed as she settled her head on the pillow beside his.

“Yes Rox, even though you’re a lot of work.” He would take her work over being alone any day.

“And I love you, despite you being a pain in my ass.” She beamed back at him as she reached out and ran her fingers through her hair.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way though would you?” He hoped the answer to that question was ‘yes’, otherwise she would have explaining to do.

“No, no I would not.” Rox leaned in and kissed him then and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

It definitely wasn’t always easy loving each other.

But it was always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments are lovely.**


End file.
